Yume
by Reika Namino
Summary: Akso los sueños no c vuelvn realidad?.. como podrían estar juntos, si tan solo son amigos, la adolescencia lo malogra todo, y dspertara deseos entr 2prsonas [winxEd] Rw plz
1. Chapter 1

**HolAS tomodachis dl alm, aki les vngo con mi 1er fic d fma, noc si les gust, pro aki ta mi intento d escribir algo que vaya con el tma, xq weno, no conozco muxo la serie, es decir, aun no m aprendo toos los nombres y esa cosa, pro d toos modos no m pierdo ni un solo cap,**

**Así q espero comprensión , para esta lok amante d los animes xeeres como est, y muxos más, mm he escrito un monton d fic, pro d otras series TT, y recien m ilumino para una d fma, asi q plz **

**REVIEWS --- si no no subo otro cap, lo tngo en mi cabeza , y c qdara ahi si no m dan REVIEWS entendido, jajaja gomen, pro 100pre amnazo, asi q no c vayan a asustar, ok?**

**weno aki les vngo con la nueva creacion d Frikis-san, en sus tiempos d locura , q en vz d dibujar, empieza a escribir estupidcs **

* * *

**YUME**(signifik sueños o deseos)

**1cap: Adolescencia **(q titulo para + dificil)

_por: frikis-san (leer profile)_

¿Quién podría que alguno de los elric fueran personas que tienen un día normal y corriente? En sí nadie, ellos andaban de aquí para allá viajando por todas partes, esperando encontrar alguna pista de cómo fabricar la piedra filosofal.

Pero como siempre, sólo encontraban fragmentos de información que les ayudaba escasamente.

Hermana- se quejó Al

¿Qué pasa Al?- preguntó Ed sin darle importancia

MMM, no se si te habrás dado cuenta hermano¿Pero que hacemos caminando en dirección a la casa de Winry?- preguntó inocentemente – ¿No se supone que deberíamos estar yendo para el lado contrario?

Ah…h- tartamudeó Ed – no me di cuenta- dijo rascándose el cuello

A decir verdad hacía bastante tiempo que Ed pensaba en Winry, desde el viaje a Central, no había logrado quitársela de la cabeza.

No sabía por que pensaba a cada momento en ella, pero la imagen de la chica rubia a cada instante le agobiaba.

&&&&&&&

FLASH BACK

Ed. Pienso que la próxima vez tendré que hacerte un auto mail más grande- dijo Winry mientras reparaba el brazo dañado de Edgard.

¿Por qué lo dices?-

¿Cómo que por qué?- dijo como si fuera algo obvio, en si lo era, pero Ed no entendía- No te das cuenta que has estado creciendo estos últimos meses- dijo esto en el oído de Ed causando cierto cosquilleo

Tonta, a caso crees que no voy a crecer más- sonrojándose un poco después de lo ocurrido

No te lo tomes a mal- dijo apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del chico -¿Quién hubiera pensado que pasaría tanto tiempo desde que le paso aquello a mis padres, en ese entonces pensaba que yo también moriría

No digas eso Winry- dijo Ed volteándose bruscamente cogiendo a la chica de los hombros – lo sobrepusimos porque somos fuertes

Tienes razón- susurró Winry bajando la cabeza- La próxima te toca venir a mi casa para cambiarte aquel brazo y esa pierna, un chico de 15 años como tu debería estar aún mas alto

¿Qué dijiste Winry? Te escuché sabes

Ja ja ja. se rió con descaro- No digas tonterías Ed, solo que, no quería seguir triste, sabes, me divierto mucho cuando te molestas

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Desde aquel día, desde aquella tarde comenzó delirar con ella; sabía perfectamente que se trataban como hermanos, pero era casi imposible dudar que los dos comenzaban a sentirse extraños.

Talvez era la adolescencia, los dos la estaban pasando; cambios físicos, como de costumbre, y los psicológicos, que como ahora se podían apreciar se notaba claramente en ambos.

Cada uno por su parte se sonrojaba por cada contacto.

Al a cada momento preguntaba si estaban enfermos cada vez que alguno se ponía rojo; a la vez que trataba de entender la mentalidad de su hermano mayor.

Ed, y ahora que hacemos- susurró Al temiendo la respuesta del receptor

Pues que esperas, ya que estamos aquí aprovechare para cambiar estos auto mails, ya no me sirven, he crecido 5 centímetros necesito uno más grande y poderoso (se emociona jajaja XD)- dijo, tocó el timbre tragando saliva, deseaba que fuera Pinako, ya que de ese modo se ahorraría el problema de sonrojarse

Hermano, estas seguro, creo que si nos retrasamos el coronel Mustang se molestará con nosotros- dijo Al bastante asustado imaginándose a Roy dándole una paliza

No me importa que pensé ese imbecil- dijo Ed esperando a que abran la puerta.

Ah, ya veo hermano, pero es mejor apurarnos con tus brazos y pierna- dijo la armadura preocupada

No te preocupes Al.- Diciendo esto tocó la puerta bruscamente ya que aún nadie respondía-¿Hay alguien en casa'

Pero no escuchó respuesta hasta un rato después

Ya voy- gritó una chica desde adentro

Winry- exclamo Ed en un susurro

La chica rubia abrió un poco la puerta notándose tan solo su cabeza, llevaba el cabello húmedo, y chorreando

Winry. Hola- saludó Al viendo a su amiga

¿Por qué te demoraste en abrir?- preguntó Acero con los brazos cruzados mirando a otro lado

Es que me estaba duchando, dijo un poco roja, a la vez que abría completamente la puerta, s encontraba en toalla.

Ed inmediatamente volteó viendo a la chica así, se sonrojo a más no poder, HEMORRAGIA NASAL.

Tonta, anda a cambiarte- dijo Ed, limpiándose la nariz, con su manga.

Eso ya lo se, pero pasen, esta es su casa- dijo Winry un poco nerviosa notando lo que acababa de pasar con Ed- Al ven siéntate en la sala y tu también Ed.

PoV de Ed

No entiendo por qué hace eso, en verdad no me cabe en la cabeza, debería darse cuenta de lo que me ocurre cuando la veo.

Fin del PoV de Ed.

¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- pensaba ¿Qué diablos me ocurre?

¿Hermano te sientes bien, Tienes un color extraño

Estoy bien Al- dijo Ed sacándose su polera, ya que en Rizenbul hacía mucho calor en esa época- Mierda, hace mucho calor, Al tienes suerte que no sientas nada

En parte- dijo la armadura poniéndose triste- la verdad es que preferiría mil veces ser como tu

Lo siento Al- dijo uno de los Elric cambiando de expresión- No era mi intención

No te preocupes hermano- dijo Al levantándose del sofá

¿A dónde vas?- preguntó acero un tanto preocupado

Iré a dar un paseo, después vuelvo, mientras, aprovecha para reparar aquel brazo

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Por otro lado se encontraba una chica tratando de encontrar algo que ponerse.

No encuentro nada, por Dios¿Dónde están mis poleras¡Maldición!

Después de buscar por más de 20 minutos algo bueno que ponerse y después de dejar un monte de ropa en su cama, decidió bajar

Este es el conjunto perfecto- dijo viéndose en el espejo

Llevaba su usual overol con su top negro y su pañuelo rosado

He caído bajo

¿Hablando sola win?- dijo alguien a sus espaldas

Ed- exclamó- te dije que esperaras abajo¿Por qué no me hiciste caso?

MM, estaba aburrido- dijo rascándose la cabeza en señal de no saber que decir

Bueno ya que estas aquí …- se quedó sin palabras

Si tienes tiempo¿Podrías arreglar mi brazo?- dijo Ed ayudándola con un tema de conversación

Ah, me había olvidado por completo de eso- dijo Winry tratando de arreglar un poco su pañuelo

En que piensas pues Winry

En…- dijo poniéndose completamente roja, Ed se dio cuenta de eso, y trató de disimular que no sucedía nada en realidad, pero era bastante difícil, cuando estaban solo ellos dos en la casa – No te preocupes, no he estado pensando en nada importante- cambio de tema- Ed antes de arreglarte el auto mail me puedes acompañar a comprar algo para el almuerzo

¿Por qué, donde esta la tía pinako?

Mi abuela, tuvo algo que hacer, y viajara por unas semanas, me dejo a cargo con los arreglos del hogar, y como ustedes vinieron, tengo que tener la casa aún mas ordenada, dijo Winry mientras que bajaba las escaleras- ¿Qué esperas?

Ah¡

Despistado- grito- Ed apúrate, que después no habrá nada para comprar

Mujeres-susurró

¿Qué te gustaría cenar?- gritó Winry desde la puerta

Nada que cocines tu, prefiero comer en la tienda

Ed¡- se quejo la chica

Lo que quieras, con tal que este rico

Esta bien, entonces, acompáñame, Al¡- grito- tu también puedes venir

El no está acá- susurró Acero

¿Qué no está acá?- preguntó Win

No, se molesto conmigo, y salió a dar un paseo

¿Qué le has dicho, Ed?

Y nada- susurró,- nada importante, vamos a comprar- dijo empujándola

Ah¡- dio un grito, cuando caía

Torpe- dijo Ed sujetándola de la cintura

Ed – suspiro, al darse cuenta de lo pegados que se encontraban

Win- dijo Ed poniéndose cada vez más colorados

* * *

**Juju gomen, x escribir pokito, es q al ultimo c m fueron las ideas d mi mnte, admas pnsaba en otras cosas, como: tngo q continuar, los miles d fics q he djado incompletos y cosas por el estilo..**

**Pienso q si m dejan mas d 10 rw podre subir el nuevo cap muy pronto. mmm ahhh¡ el prox capi ta q ard juju¿q pasara entr ed y win, enterenc en el prox cap d frikis-san**

**creo q lo q acabo d escribir suena como una serie jajajaj pro nu importa solo djn rw **

**beshos**

** frikis-san>>**


	2. Técnica ante el dolor

**Hii holas de nuevo, aki les vengo a moletar con un nuevo cap de este fic, tan loco,espero q les guste, por q m esforceun weo.**

**Pro weno,lo unico q espero es q les gust, y lo sigan leyendo. **

**Reviews por favor, esta vez no prometo q cuando tnga diez lo suba, pro hare el intnto, pero si m llegan mas me sentire una escritoraq alagada **

**Mm advertencias: diviertanc o si no les pego, ia veran, y si es myuy apreesurado lo q escribo avisenm pls **

* * *

**_Yume _**

_Por: frikis-san_

**2.-Técnica ante el dolor **(q nombre para mas raro, ia veran q signifik)

(he dicho q c divietan)

Winry- susurró Ed, al notar la aproximación de los cuerpos.

Se podía decir que estaban más que rojos, cada uno sentía aquellas nuevas sensaciones del sonrojo.

Etto- tartamudeó Winry, será mejor que nos apuremos- dijo desprendiéndose del brazo de Ed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--

Alguien detrás de los arbustos de encontraban observando hacía un rato tal escena y empezaba a pensar que sería una buena idea darles un empujoncito

Jujuju- se escuchó

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Ed?- grito Winry- Mira estas manzanas; Ed te estoy hablando- exclamó winry apretando fuertemente la llave que había dentro de su bolsillo y a punto de tirarla contra la cabeza de susodicho.

¿Ah¿Si?

PoV de Ed

No se si lo ha notado: he estado pensando mucho en ella, demasiado a decir verdad, me vuelve loco, no lo soporto.

Todo en ella me enloquece; sus labios, sus azulinos ojos, sus cabellos rubios, su cuerpo… Si eso más que nada me vuelve loco.

No se si decirle lo que estoy sintiendo, es decir, somos amigos de la infancia, si nos convertimos en algo mas ¿no se malograría nuestra relación?

Fin de PoV de Ed

PoV De Winry

Ashh me vuelvo loca, ni me hace caso, yo aquí tratando de impresionarlo y ni caso meda, no tengo la menor idea de lo que me sucede , he estado pensando en él desde la última vez que lo vi, no es justo que este haciendo esto, total somos como hermanos.

Eso es lo que dijo la abuela Pinako ¿no?; pero es que, es imposible no sentir nada más que amistas por él, ese es el problema.

Fin de PoV de Winry

Ed, he estado pensando en algo- dijo Winry aún más roja

¿Qué sucede?- dijo Ed notando el sonrojo de su acompañante- Winry

Etto- tartamudeó

Te ves hermosa cuando tartamudeas- pensó

Bueno veras- dijo Win perdiendo la paciencia, pero tuvo un rotundo cambio de actitud, y perdió la valentía- ¿qué frutas compramos?- preguntó la chica de paporreta

Ah-dijo Ed desilusionado- creo que sería mucho mejor si compramos manzanas, total son tus favoritas ¿no es así?

Bueno si- dijo la chica asombrada por los conocimientos de Ed acerca de sus gustos

Después de comprar lo necesario los dos jóvenes se dirigieron a la casa.

Sabes Ed, es muy reconfortante hacer las compras contigo – dijo Winry caminando con ligereza

No será porque yo estoy cargando todas las bolsas- dijo tratando de mantener el equilibrio con tanto peso- Keh¡

De ¿qué te quejas, tienes un auto mail poderoso- dijo la chica con estrellitas en los ojos

Te recuerdo que vine para que tu lo repararas- arrastro las palabras tratando de cargar todas las bolsas con su mano izquierda

¡Ah! – se asombró al haberse olvidado por completo- Perdón Edward, lo siento- dejo quitándole algunas bolsas de las manos

No te preocupes- dijo Ed tratando de quitarle las bolsas, antes que todo quería ser un caballero

A ver si me atrapas- gritó Win corriendo rápidamente para que acero no le alcanzara

¡Keh! Chicas- susurró corriendo a su encuentro

Y así los dos corrieron hasta la casa, llegando más que cansados

Hermano – dijo Al encontrando a Ed en la puerta- ¿A dónde fueron?

A comprar, Al- intervino Winry abriéndose paso hacia la cocina

A comprar ¿hermano?- le interrogó un extrañado Al, cuando ya se encontraban los elric solos

Para el almuerzo- dijo Ed quitándose el abrigo y sentándose en el mueble con ambas manos detrás de la cabeza y poniendo los pies encima de la mesa

¡Ed! saca los pies de la mesa, después tu te encargaras de limpiar ¿entendiste? – gritó Win desde la cocina

Esa chica tiene ojos hasta en la espalda – dijo Ed moviendo sus pies

Te escuche- grito

Y oídos en las paredes

Hermano- susurró Al

¿Qué sucede?

Lo siento, perdón por lo que ocurrió hace un rato hace un rato- dijo Al juntando ambos dedos índice

No te preocupes Al – dijo Ed un poco triste- todo fue mi culpa

Después de comer, es decir, después de tratar de comer la comida hecha por Winry, los dos se dirigieron a un cuarto donde pondrían su nuevo automail.

He estado trabajando en un auto mail nuevo especialmente para ti- dijo Winry ilusionada

…- no pronunció ni una sola palabra, solo se limitó a mirarla

Espero que te guste- continuó Win al no ver respuesta de su acompañante, luego abrió el baúl que contenía el nuevo brazo mecánico de Ed; este se quedo con la boca abierta- Este es parecido a un modelo que vi en Rush Valey, pero prácticamente mejorado en muchos aspectos

Esta muy bueno Win- dijo Ed aún viendo el modelo

Win empezó con los preparativos, sacando llaves, tuercas tornillos, etc.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hacía ya cuatro horas que habían comenzado, Al, venia cada media hora a traerles algo para tomar, mientras que Winry trabajada arduamente.

Llevaba dos tormillos entre los labios, un desarmador en el cabello, y la llave en el bolsillo.

No había cambiado en nada, aún seguía esforzándose más de la cuenta, en su trabajo, no obstante, había mejorado muchísimo.

¡Win!…- no te esfuerces tanto- dijo viendo a su amiga- podemos descansar se deseas

No Ed, solo faltan algunas cosas dentro de dos horas y media terminaremos- dijo la chica de cabellos rubios secando una gota de sudor que en ese momento surcaba su frente

Te ves hermosa cuando estas de ese modo- pensó Ed viéndola

Pasaron las horas y por fin estaban acabando.

Bueno Ed- dijo Win acercándose al rostro de Edward , este había estado esperando tanto rato que prefirió dar una siesta, y al sentir la voz de winry despertó, asombrándose al mismo tiempo por lo cerca que estaba

Lo siguiente dolerá- susurró terminando de arreglar un cable

Lo dudo- dijo Ed tallándose los ojos con la mano normal

Ya veremos - dijo Winry deseándole suerte- a la cuenta de tres

1…- Winry se acercaba aún más a Ed

2…-tan solo quedaba un milímetro de diferencia

Win…Winry- tartamudeó

Y…3

Ed se puso completamente rojo al sentir los suaves labios de Win sobre su mejilla, produciendo en el una mezcla de emociones.

A…Auch – exclamó Ed antes de caer desmayado en las piernas de Winry, no obstante su expresión era de felicidad con un leve sonrojo que hizo sonreír a Win; aunque el dolor fuese más que insoportable.

¡Al!- exclamó Win al ver a su amigo en la puerta, e inmediatamente coloco sus manos alejadas del ostro de Ed.

Así que se desmayó- pronunció al ver a Ed echado en las piernas de Winry- Win ¿duele mucho eso?

Creo que si- dijo la chica de cabellos rubios viendo a Edward con profunda tristeza – Duele demasiado

Hermano- susurró – pronto recuperaremos tu cuerpo

Y el tuyo también Al- dijo Win corroborando con el pensamiento

Así es- dijo caminando hacia la puerta

¿A dónde vas?- pregunto sin moverse demasiado

Daré un paseo- dijo cerrando la puerta detrás de el

Win observó detenidamente a Ed, era muy guapo a decir verdad, aquel rostro implacable por el dolor y el sufrimiento le hacía ver más irresistible todavía.

Y sus ojos ambar, dorados por ende, que por esos momentos se encontraban tranquilamente cerrados.

Ed, como quisiera consolarte en tus momentos inestables- susurró- ¿Cómo si los tuvieras? Cierto- una lagrima desliza suavemente por su mejilla cayendo por fin en el rostro de Ed – Que descanses

Winry si apoyo en el respaldar de la silla, quedando completamente dormida por el cansancio.

PoV de Ed

Abrí lentamente mis ojos, aún sentía mi hombro adormecido por el dolor, y me era difícil resistir, no obstante al abrir los ojos encontré la figura de Win durmiendo.

Me quedé mirando aquella escena por más de veinte minutos, pensando en lo que realmente sentía por ella.

Me sonrojé al notar que aún seguía en sus piernas, y traté de levantarme, pero en un leve movimiento logré que ella se despertare.

Inmediatamente cerré mis ojos haciéndome el dormido, quería ver como reaccionaba.

Hmmm- talló sus ojos tratando de despertar- ¿dónde estoy?- susurró

Yo me limité a entrecerrar mis ojos viéndola en si con ternura.

Win vió sus piernas y sintió como si el corazón se le cayese, o eso era lo que yo veía porque sus pupilas se dilataron, asiendo que se asustara.

Traté de mantenerme quieto, Keh¡ como desea abrir bien los ojos para verla de ese modo.

Se acerca a mi, siento su respiración suave en mi rostro, su aroma tan especial que me embriaga.

Lo logro sentir, ella se acerca cada vez a mí, y escucho nuevamente su respiración pero esta vez acelerada y veo sus mejillas rojas.

¿Qué pensará hacer?

Cierro los ojos, esperando su respuesta

De repente siento sus labios sobre los míos, explorándolos lentamente, me altero, no se que hacer, deseo responderle, pero no quiero que sepa que estoy despierto.

Ella se aleja y yo por fin parpadeo y abro los ojos lentamente

Ed – exclamó al verme despierto

Win…-trato de tomar aire luego de lo ocurrido- Winry

Nos vemos, ambos rojos, y sin palabras en la boca, pero de todos modos tenía que intervenir

¿Por qué hiciste eso?- dije Keh¡ metí la pata

¿Qué…? – tartamudeó

Sudé frío, juro que en ese momento sude frío, pero tenía algo preparado.

¿por qué me besaste antes de desmayarme?- note que cuando dije besaste que Winry se asombró pero luego se tranquilizo al escuchar la pregunta completa

Etto- tartamudeó rascándose la cabeza- es mi nueva técnica ante el dolor- dijo orgullosamente

¿tecnica?… ¿ante el dolor?

Sí- dijo poniéndose roja- La he estado utilizando desde hace unas semanas con los chicos y me ha resultado muy bien

Con chicos- susurró tratando de asimilarlo

Es que en vez de gritar se quedan callados como buen corderito- dijo riendo

Pude notar como el sonrojo no se iba de sus mejillas, pero aún así hablaba con normalidad

¿Te gustó?- dijo sonriente

¿El beso?- exclamé; ella se puso completamente roja

Etto, no… tu maravilloso auto mail- dijo señalando el brazo

Ah…si, claro que si- dije moviéndolo con un poco de dolor

¿Qué te parece si ya nos vamos a cenar? Creo que es un poco tarde- me dijo y yo no tuve más remedio que levantarme de sus piernas

Fin de PoV de Ed

Continuara

* * *

**ohhh, weno x 1era vz en mi corta vida no lo he dejado en suspenso, solo espero q les halla gustado.**

**Por q a mi prsonalmnt no muxo, pro estuvo vbien d toos modos; solo espero iluminarme para la proxima vez ok?**

**REVIEWS onegai, solo vido eso como paga dmi trabajo **

**matta ne**

**Frikis-san **

**Agradesko hasta ahora los q me han mandado rws, agradeceria pro m han dixo q esta prohibido **


End file.
